


Poor Brother Prussia

by alphadestielsterek



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphadestielsterek/pseuds/alphadestielsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia hears odd noises coming from Germany's room and is afraid to check on him until they stop. He also may not be able to look at his brother and his brother's best friend the same way again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Brother Prussia

Italy's POV  
Today had been long, longer than usual. Especially with Germany smirking slyly at me every time Japan wasn't looking. I knew he had something in store for me tonight, and I'm not sure if I should be excited or scared.  
I was standing in the kitchen sipping on a glass of water when I heard him call out my name, he sounded angry. I poked my head into his open door way when I reached it. Germany was stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his chest. "Is something wrong Germany?" I asked stepping fully into his room and standing near the wall. He nodded and began walking towards me. "Wh-what is it?" He stood in front of me now. I had to tilt my head up just to look him in the eyes. My heart began pounding when he put his hand against the wall near my head.  
"About today, during drill." I nodded and waited for him to continue. "You were slacking. More than usual." I gulped and nodded, "Ye-yeah." His other hand came up to caress my cheek gently, stopping right under my left eye. "You know," his hand began trailing down my chest, "Their is punishments for slacking." I nodded, "I do know that Germany." He began to lean closer and closer to me. "Are you ready for your punishment then, Italy?" Gulping down the knot in my throat I purred, "Yes sir." He smirked then smashed his lips against mine.  
The sensation of him grinding his large muscular body against me drove me crazy. We pulled away for air and I panted out, "Germany, please I need you inside me." I whimpered when he palmed me through my shorts. "Not until I get to ravish your beautiful body cadet." He grabbed the back of my thighs, pulled me up to his waist and I wrapped my legs around him. His lips meant mine and he began to walk towards the bed in the corner of the room. Our lips parted again and he dropped me onto the bed, my back flat against the bed and my arms strewn above my head. Germany crawled over me and attacked my neck with his wet, warm lips. He pushed his knee between my thighs and pressed against my clothed member causing me to shudder and moan into his shoulder.  
"Germany I can't take anymore, it hurts." He chucked and huffed into my neck sending chills down my spine. "Just a little longer. Okay?" I moaned again as he trailed his hands down my stomach. "Yes sir." I choked out. His large hands made his way under the hem of my shorts. "Why aren't you wearing boxers Italy?" He asked seductively as he pushed my shorts down my thighs exposing my hard member. "I-I find them to be restricting when we run." He chuckled at my response before pressing his lips to the head of my cock, which made me shiver and moan. "Are you ready, cadet Veneziano?" I nodded and put the palm of my right hand between my teeth. His head bobbed up and down whilst licking in circles around my hard-as-ever member.  
Right before my high Germany stopped and crawled back up becoming face-to-face with me. "Not just yet. We haven't even got to the good part." Reaching between us he grabbed my shirt and pulled it up to the top of my chest. He then began to assault my nipples, one with his tongue and the other with his fingers. "Germany, Germany, please I can't go on much longer." I whimpered out. "Okay, Okay." He said nodding. He pulled my shirt the rest of the way over my head, then his own. I kicked my shorts from my ankles while he got the rest of the way naked.  
Once we were both naked are lips meant again. Germany pulled away first and began to slide his fingers into my open mouth. After sucking them for a bit he pulled them from my mouth and dragged them down my stomach to the middle of my thighs. He pressed his first two fingers slightly into my opening, but stopped when I stiffened. He kissed my forehead and waited for me to give him the 'go'. When I nodded he began to slowly push his fingers deeper. The deeper they get the more my body tingled. By the time he was pushing them in and pulling them back out I was moaning like a cat in heat. Soon Germany added his last finger and continued to finger me quickly. "Germany, please ." He brought his mouth close to my ear. "Please what?" His deep voice echoed through my mind. "Please, fuck me." I moaned out causing him to chuckle lightly and pulled his fingers out of me.  
Germany grabbed my ankles and pulled my legs over his shoulder. He positioned himself and slowly pushed into me. Once all the way in he pressed his lips to my collar bone and began sucking lightly. When I was fully comfortable he began moving his hips forward and backward. Each time he would thrust into me I would moan loudly. I started shifting uncomfortably under him when my member began to hurt, from being hard for so long. "Germany, it hurts." I cried out between moans. One of his hands slipped out from under me and pushed between us. The mixed sensation of him fucking me senseless, sucking my skin and jerking me off was sending me over the edge and I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer. "Germany, Ger, I'm gonna." He hushed my stumbled words. "Me too, Ita." He groaned.  
Germany hitting me right in the middle of my prostate had me screaming at the top of my lungs and cum spraying all over our stomachs. My whole body tensed up, which sent Germany over the edge and had him cumming inside me. My body felt like goo under Germany. He kissed my head again and slowly pulled out of me causing me to squirm and moan. Germany plopped down on the bed next to me and wrapped his strong arms around my slim waist. He sighed loudly and his warm breath hit the back of my neck. I would have moaned at the sensation if I wasn't so tired. I managed to turn over and bury my face into Germany's chest, "Goodnight Germany." He put his chin against the top of my head. "Goodnight, I Love you Ita." I yawned. "I love you too, Ger."

Prussia's POV  
The odd banging sounds coming from Germany's room stopped so I decided to see if he was okay. I'm not really sure what he was doing in their, but it sounded like he was throwing things in a fit of rage. I slowly put my hand on the door knob and then proceeded to fling it open. "My awesome self is here no need to bow brother." I shouted with my hands flung in the air and my head pointed upwards. I got no answer or even an angry growl so I looked down to the bed where I figured Germany would be.  
I found a sight I never expected to see. Germany was laying naked with his Italian broham. My eyes widened when I realized what all that noise was. I began backing out of the room, my cheeks were flushed the color of the tomatoes in the kitchen and I quickly closed the door. I walked to the kitchen to get a beer. "That was Weirdly awesome." I mumbled to myself and began to chug my beer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting a story and I would love if anyone told me what you liked/didn't like -SK


End file.
